


Trick-or-Treat (But Mostly Treat)

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, pre-Season One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until this year, Halloween had never been much of a holiday for Emma, so she had been determined to really celebrate this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treat (But Mostly Treat)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little prompt fill I did on Tumblr. Hope you like it!
> 
> Prompt: "Swanfire + celebrating Halloween"

“I’m not eating that,” Emma stated flatly.

Not because the taffy apple didn’t look delicious (it did).  Her reasons had more to do with the fact that there was a ring of candy wrappers surrounding her.  Until this year, Halloween had never been much of a holiday for Emma, so she had been determined to really celebrate this time.

While it wasn’t as bad as a hangover, it was enough that she was hunched over her stomach, like that could stop the discomfort.

“Seriously?” Neal protested, but he was wearing that shit-eating grin which meant that he knew exactly why she was refusing.  “It’s Halloween, Emma.  You can’t have Halloween without taffy apples.”

“Watch me,” she muttered.

“Suit yourself.”  Neal crunched into the apple, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head.  Emma was tempted to lie down on the lumpy mattress in their motel room, but she was stopped by the reminder of the braid that was coiled on top of her head.

Dressing up hadn’t exactly been a part of their initial plans for the day, but they’d driven past a tiny little costume store and had a little bit of fun looking through the dusty shelves.  

“Oh, wait!” Neal exclaimed.  “I almost forgot.  Later, we have to pass the flashlight and tell creepy stories.”

Emma snorted.  “What, like Bloody Mary?”

“Nah, I’ve got a few that are a hell of a lot scarier.”  For whatever reason, his face darkened at that.  Emma didn’t ask - mostly because he never pushed her when she had her own moments of broodiness.  

Broodiness. Huh.  They were two peas in a pod in that respect, though they both tried their best to make up for it.

Like right now - Neal looked absolutely ridiculous in his X-Men costume.  Not that Emma looked any better as Poison Ivy, but then she’d been able to make it work with her own hair instead of a wig.  It looked a bit less tacky that way.  It had been nice to just look at each other and start giggling, like they weren’t two people on the run from the law.

“We could go prank kids who are trick-or-treating,” Neal offered.

“I think we do enough tricking when it isn’t Halloween.”

“Eh.  Point taken.”

Emma’s stomach gurgled unhappily, and she finally gave up on saving her hairdo and stretched out on the bed with a groan.  There was a shift, then the mattress dipped slightly as Neal layed down next to her.

“Thanks for making this a great day,” she told him, moving closer to kiss him on the cheek.  

“Thanks for doing the same,” he said.  “Best Halloween ever!”

Emma felt her smile widen.  She certainly shared the sentiment.


End file.
